In environments, such as enterprise environments, a variety of incidents may occur with respect to operation of an application, a device, a process, etc. Once an incident occurs, the incident may be reported to support personnel. The occurrence of the incident may lead to subsequent incidents if the incident is not mitigated in time. The support personnel may generate an incident ticket. The incident ticket may be classified according to priority (e.g., low, medium, high, etc.). The support personnel may resolve the incident, or, if needed, escalate the incident ticket to higher level support personnel. Once the incident is resolved, the incident ticket may be closed.